The Voyagers! POV Chronicles: The Reality of War
by Redpippin79
Summary: My second POV story! The Voyagers land in a war zone with dangerous consequences for Jeffrey. Not so much Bogg's POV as Jeff's. Please let me know what you think!


It started out like any normal voyage, but then went horribly wrong. Bogg told me to stay put, but did I listen? Of course not! This is Jeffrey Jones we're talkin' about here! There's bombs exploding, people screaming, children crying... Bogg sees a man trapped and runs to help him. But he doesn't see the soldiers closing in on him!

I run from my hiding place and shout, "Bogg, behind you! Look out!"

"Jeffrey get back... no, RUN!"

I turn and see tanks rolling toward me and dash back to the building we landed by. I will not cry, I will not cry! I'm shaking with fear, or is that the tank rolling past me? I hear a deep boom and look up to see the top of this building start to crumble. "Bogg!" I scream and try to run, but I get hit-...

-oOo-

"Jeff, no!" Phineas runs to what is left of the building, terror filling his very being. "JEFFREY!"

A young man grabs his hand, "Come quickly sir! The Army...!"

"My kid was in there! I have to find him!" Two older men grab him, "Let me go! Jeffrey! I've gotta find him!"

"We will, but you can't help him if you yourself are dead! Run!"

They drag Phineas from the scene and into a small shop. Soldiers run by and gunfire is heard. Phineas thinks he's going to be sick, he is so afraid. They hear a command from a senior officer, "Search the buildings! We must find the insurgents!"

The young man puts a finger to his lips, then points to the back of the shop. The other three follow him, one always holding on to Phineas' arm or shoulder. They will not let him out of their sight. They climb through a door hidden by a false wall and dash across the street to another store. Once inside, the young man says something in a language Phineas doesn't understand, and they are quickly taken into the store room and handed bundles of clothes.

A buxom woman tells them, "Put these on, quickly! Peter, you will speak for the group. The rest of you say NOTHING or we are all dead!"

-oOo-

The world is dark, I can't see anything... I try to move but something is lying on top of me. "Ralph... get off..." Oh my God I hurt... I can't move! I try to focus on what's in front of me... some wood, with a nail pointing at my face, lots of white rocks... no not rocks... plaster maybe? Then I realize: the building collapsed! "Bogg..."

My voice is weak because I can't get a lot of air in my lungs. My left arm moves to my head and I feel something warm and sticky. Great, I'm bleeding. I can't feel my legs, and I'm telling them to move... I should feel my toes moving because I'm telling them to... I can't panic, that would be bad. My head hurts so much...

-oOo-

The soldiers storm the shop and nod to Peter who gives a lazy salute. "Nothing to report sir. My men and I searched the area. The people ran to the center of the village like scared rabbits!" The men laugh. Phineas keeps his back to the newcomers, knowing he can't hide the tears in his eyes. Every second they talk could be life or death for Jeffrey... why can't they just shut up and leave?

After a few minutes, the soldiers leave but Peter cautions them to remain quiet. He watches from the window until he knows they won't return. "Keep the uniform on and follow me. Quickly!"

Phineas and the others follow the young man back to the center of the village. Phineas runs to the demolished building and starts to dig frantically for Jeff. The three men join him, carefully searching for the boy. Phineas' chest is tight with fear, and his blue eyes are determined; he will not give up on his young companion.

-oOo-

I hear voices... "Bogg... help..."

-oOo-

"Sir! I think I heard something. Are you 'Bogg'?"

"Yes! Where is he? Jeff!?" Fear and panic drive him as he furiously digs through the rubble. "Jeff! Please, where are you?"

They move beams and pieces of wall and Peter calls out, "Does he have dark hair?"

Phineas leaps over the shattered remains to Peter's side, "Oh my God... Jeffrey!" Bogg is crying now, unable to fight the overwhelming fear for Jeff's life. "Move that beam, now! Oh God, please let him be all right! Jeffrey, can you hear me? C'mon kid, please..."

Jeff gasps in pain as the beam is lifted, and Bogg's heart feels like it's going to explode. He reaches for his boy but is stopped by Peter, "Mr. Bogg, don't move him yet! You might injure him further!"

He takes Jeff's hand as the others clear the rest of the debris from the boy, "Jeff, its Bogg. You're gonna be okay kid..." He runs his hand through the now gray hair, his face streaked with tears, "Please don't leave me kid, please..."

-oOo-

Someone is there, touching me, talking to me, but I can't move. It hurts to breathe... Just let me go to sleep. Hands are pressing my back, my sides. Ow! Please stop! I try to push them away but my arms refuse to obey. Now that I want to cry, I can't. Suddenly, I'm floating... have I died? No, I'm being held in strong arms... Bogg! I can't open my eyes, I can't respond to him. He sounds so scared... I can feel him crying, sobbing as he holds me close. I try to say his name, but I can't make a noise. He thinks I'm dead! No! Hands won't move... chest hurts... head spinning... Bogg...

-oOo-

"Bogg..."

Phineas jumps as the soft sound escapes the boy's lips. "Jeffrey? He's alive! Jeffrey, please, hang on!"

"Bring him quickly! The doctor is just down this way!"

Phineas holds him as tightly and gingerly as he can and follows Peter and his companions to a small house off the main square. Peter pounds on the door and the group is quickly ushered in to a small but comfortable living room.

The doctor takes one look at the limp form in Bogg's arms and quickly leads them to a back bedroom. Peter tells him what happened as Phineas places Jeff on the bed.

Doctor Schmidt is worried about the boy's difficulty breathing and is afraid his broken rib may have punctured a lung. He binds the wound on the child's head and decides he must take the boy to the hospital if he is to survive.

They quickly and carefully bundle Jeff in blankets and remove the uniforms they were wearing. The doctor leads them through the streets to the hospital and in through the Doctor's Entrance. He informs the guard on duty that he found the young boy in the collapsed building and is not questioned further. Peter and the others go to the waiting room while Phineas carries Jeff into an exam room.

He stands by helplessly as the Doctor and nurses work on Jeff. _Please Kid, hang on..._ They rapidly decide he needs surgery and whisk Jeff away. The doctor says, "Your son does have a punctured lung, Mr. Bogg. We are going to do everything we can to save his life, I promise you. Please wait with the others and I will come to you as soon as we are done."

The Voyager is numb and nods, then goes out into the waiting room. Peter's friend Carl sees Phineas enter and stands to greet him, then rushes forward as the man collapses in grief.

-oOo-

Several hours later, Phineas sits beside Jeff's bed holding his small hand in his own. The child is pale and looks so small... Phineas touches his cheek with the back of his hand. It's been a long day, too long, and the Voyager lays his head down on the bed and falls into an exhausted sleep.

Doctor Schmidt enters an hour later and smiles sadly at the father and son. He checks on Jeff and listens to his lungs. He is concerned at what he hears and quietly goes to get a colleague for a second opinion.

When he returns with Dr. Alton, Mr. Bogg is outside the room with Carl and in a near state of panic. The two doctors rush in only to be told the boy's heart had stopped. The staff works quickly to start the boy's heart before it's too late.

Carl asks a nurse not involved to go get his other friends to help him keep Phineas calm. They quickly arrive and lead the distraught man away from the room. "I can't lose him, I just can't! God, please don't take my kid!"

Doctor Alton comes out a few minutes later and informs the men that the boy may need more surgery. "We are taking him up to ICU and will decide from there what needs to be done. He is a strong young man, Mr. Bogg. I know this is difficult for you, but please be assured we are doing everything we can to save your son." He looks at Peter, "Please take Mr. Bogg home and force him to rest. He will be no good to his son in his current condition."

-oOo-

I hurt all over... where am I? Not stuck under the building... this is soft and comfortable. My lungs hurt, my head hurts... People have been poking and prodding me, but none of them is Bogg. Where is he? I have a tube down my throat and I can't breathe on my own... what's going on? I'm scared, Bogg! Why aren't you here?

-oOo-

Early the next morning, Phineas goes back to the hospital and is escorted into ICU. His new friends made sure he rested and he did eventually fall into an exhausted sleep after Peter practically sat on him to keep him from getting out of bed.

Jeffrey did go back into surgery during the night and his lung was now fully repaired. Phineas sits down beside the bed and takes Jeff's hand once more and begs him to fight for his life. "I need you with me, Kid. Please fight. Please..."

-oOo-

Bogg? I'm so scared! Please help me! I can't breathe with this tube in my throat... Help me Bogg!

-oOo-

Phineas jumps as Jeff starts making gurgling noises and squeezes his hand. "Nurse! He's waking up!"

The nurse and Dr. Schmidt rush in and tell Phineas to keep the boy calm. He needs to not fight the respirator. Phineas tries to hide the fear in his voice and speaks softly to the boy.

"Jeffrey, listen to me, okay? You're all right! Don't fight the respirator, kid, you need it to breathe for you." He places one hand on Jeff's face and holds his hand with the other. "Kid, listen to my voice. You need to relax, okay. I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere. Don't fight the tube, relax. I've got ya kid. Just relax..."

-oOo-

I hear his voice, so calm and try to fight the fear. It's hard to relax... the tube hurts! He wants me to relax, so I focus on his deep, soothing voice and little by little, I feel myself relax. Just keep talking Bogg. I'll do anything as long as I know you're here

-oOo-

"Keep talking to him Mr. Bogg. He is calming down."

"Jeff, you're doing great. I'm right here..."

"I've given him the sedative, Doctor."

"He'll be out in just a minute."

Once the child was asleep once more, Dr. Schmidt praised Phineas. "That was remarkable, Mr. Bogg. That's not an easy situation to be in and you handled it like a pro. We've sedated Jeff and he should sleep the rest of the day, giving his lung a chance to heal. We will take him off the respirator tomorrow morning if all goes well."

Phineas thanks Dr. Schmidt and leaves briefly to tell Peter the good news. They take turns sitting with Jeff and talk to him until they are ushered out in the evening and told to go home to rest.

The next morning Phineas walks into Jeff's room and is pleased to see the respirator is gone. The nurse tells him to try and wake Jeff so they can see how he's doing.

Phineas is nervous and gently speaks to him. "Wake up, Jeff. Hey kid, c'mon, lemme see those dark eyes, huh?"

Jeff hears Bogg calling to him and he squeezes his hand, then slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Bogg, eyes wet with tears but shining with relief. His throat hurts by tries to speak anyway. His voice is raspy, "Bogg?"

Everyone in the room sighs with relief, and Bogg's smile somehow manages to get bigger. "Yeah, kid. I'm here."

"The building... my chest hurts..." His mind is flooded with disjointed images and his fear shows on his face.

Bogg quickly sits on the bed and gently pulls Jeff into his arms. "Its okay kid, I've got ya. You're going to be okay."

The hospital staff quietly leaves the room as the father comforts his frightened son.

The two friends hold each other as they cry, each afraid to let the other go. After a little while, Jeff falls asleep in Bogg's arms, and not wanting to disturb him, Phineas gets comfortable next to him and falls asleep himself.

Peter walks into the room a little while later and smiles at the scene before him. _I will come back later,_ he thinks as he closes the door.

Phineas smiles in his sleep, knowing that his boy is going to be fine, and they will have many more harrowing adventures to come.


End file.
